My Life is a Lie
by evanangel
Summary: Kagome is rich...well, was. So then she and Inuyasha are forced to marry since he's rich and will save them from poverty. Problem is, they don't like each other and Kagome already loves someone else. Better summ. inside.
1. Flashback

Hey, new story. I hope you like it. I'm putting the summary in here as well as the first chapter. There's more info on it in my profile. The first few chapters if not just this one will be a flashback. This story _is _Inu/Kag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (damn it!)

Kagome's family is loosing their money and fast. Her family has been on the verge of loosing every posetion they own thanks to her older brother, Miroku, who gambles at any possible time. her father keeps getting sicker and sicker thatnks to all the debts. The only thing keeping Kagome happy and sane is her beloved boyfriend, Kouga. One problem with that, he's only a demon soldier in the military and her family wants her to marry a rich noble. Then, out of nowhere her mother tells her she made a deal with a Lord, they will get money and loose all their debts if Kagome will marries his son in three weeks! She tells her that it's for the good of the family, and to please do it, if not for her then for her little brother Souta who's an innocent child. After much pressuring kagome finally accepts it. A party is arranged so that they can meet, however kagome never expected that her future father in law was a demon and even less that her husband to be was a half-demon who had no interest in getting married and even less with her.

My Life is a Lie:

Kagome Higurashi woke up on the day of her wedding. This would be the last day she would wake up in her room...well, at least she hoped it wouldn't.

Her marriage to Inuyasha Toseki was inevitable and had been the most unwanted date for the past few weeks.

She got up from her queen sized bed and walked towards her dresser, looked in the mirror and yawned. She'd had a restless night thinking of what awaited her today...and tonight.

She kept wondering why her mother was forcing her to do this. She already had a boyfriend, one who loved her and who she loved back. Though he was kept secret from her family. She realized he was just a soldier in the military and that he was a demon whereas she was human and rich.

Or at least that's what her mother told everyone.

Thing is her family is losing their money and really fast. Their ranch in Yokohama isn't producing enough food to sell and her brother, well at least the only one who's able to work isn't doing anything. He doesn't work and he won't bother looking for a job. And apparently he's been throwing away what's left of their money in gambling.

_How did it come to this?_

Kagome asked herself. And she already knew the answer. It had only started three weeks ago:

flashback:

Kagome was an ordinary girl, she had learned to read and write just like all the other females from her society. However, she had always wanted more. She wanted to be taken seriously when she spoke on an important matter and she wanted her ideas, which were just as good as any others, be considered as an option.

Though she had been trained to think and act like a lady she had always hated it. Her mother was pretty strict with her and was always worried about what other people said about their family. So in the outside world everyone thought she had a perfect family and life. This is what her mother built her life around, the perfect image.

Though there is no such thing as perfect, Kagome liked her family and she had no complains in her life except from the ones already mentioned. She was actually quite content, and this was due to the fact that she had the perfect boyfriend, Kouga.

He was a military soldier and he was an orphan with no money. But he had courage and was honorable. But the thing she liked the most was that he loved her as much as she loved him and no one could change that.

Or so she thought.

Her mother came into her room one day looking worried. Curious as to why her mother seemed that way Kagome asked:

"Is everything okay mother?"

"Kagome...we're losing our money" she answered " and your dad keeps getting sicker everyday"

Kagome didn't know how to respond to what her mother had just said. She couldn't just say the usual 'it's gonna be ok mom' thing because she already knew her mother had a back up plan, she always did. So, she just looked at her mom waiting for her to go on.

"so...I've come up with an idea"

_I knew it!_

"I've given your hand in marriage to Inuyasha Toseki. Lord Toseki's son"

"what! What did you do mother? Call it off, I'm not marrying a stranger"

"yes you are! First thing's first. You are not behaving like a lady right now, so calm down. Second, our family is going under, and we need money for your dad, who's sick. And finally you have a little brother who needs to get a good education and we wont be able to afford one unless you marry someone rich. Every woman does it I don't see why you should be an exception."

Her mother then walked out of her room before Kagome could speak a word to defend herself.

_Marriage! But I'm only 16. I mean, I do realize I'm old enough but I'm not ready!_

Kagome lay herself on her bed. And soon enough she fell asleep with her kimono still on.

She woke up the next morning, uncomfortable. She realized she had slept with her clothes on as soon as she sat up. She then thought of how her mother would yell at her for doing so and it gave her a headache just thinking of her her.

That's when she remembered the events of the night before. And fell back down on her bed, hoping that it had all been one big nightmare.

A few moments later her nanny walked into her room. This woman was gentle and soft-spoken, she had never gotten married and she always helped Kagome with all of her problems and had practically raised her. Kagome always felt more affection for this woman rather than her own mother.

"I see you slept in your clothes kagome" she said as soon as she looked at the young girl

"Um...yeah, did mother already tell you what she wants me to do?"

Her nanny looked at the floor with a sad expression

"yes, she has"

"I had a feeling"

The older woman then tended to helping Kagome dress up even though Kagome preferred to dress herself. It was just another thing that she had to put up with since she was a "lady".

"you're going to meet him today" Kagome's nanny who by the way is called Hana said to her

"what? He's coming already?"

"your mother invited him, she told me this morning to get you all pretty for tonight"

Kagome walked over to her window and looked outside, it was raining cats and dogs. What a perfect day to meet the man who was supposed to be her future husband.

_I have to do something to stop this wedding_

As night time approached Kagome's heart grew heavier with anxiety. She hadn't asked her mother to tell her if he was old, young, ugly, handsome, short, tall, etc. But now, she was wondering all those things.

With only a few minutes until his arrival, she went into the kitchen and drank some tee with Hana whom she called mama out of affection. They talked about what would happen that night. How she didn't want anything to happen and about Kouga. Hana was the only one who knew about Kouga. And kagome was worried about telling him of her engagement.

Then the knock came on the door.

"they're here" Hana said

Kagome got up from her chair in the kitchen and said "_he's _here"

They walked together to the living room where they would wait for the guests. She heard as her mother greeted them. And she saw their feet when they walked into the room since she had been looking at the floor.

Kagome looked up to see his face. And the first thought that crossed her mind was:

_Oh...my...God_

That's it for the first chapter. It's gonna be more descriptive of the house and stuff next time. Anyway I hope you liked it. Oh, and you will see why the title is "My Life is a Lie" later on. Inu and Kouga are in the next chappie. I'm not sure when the next update will be, probably a week or two from now (I'm stretching it, check for it on weekdays too). I won't forget to update "Here on Earth" since that would just suck. And if you haven't read that story then please do. Anyway, please review, I live for them.

Evanangel


	2. The dinner

WOW!11 reviews. I am sooo happy! I want to thank you all so much for reviewing, I live for reviews! OK, now back to business. Inuyasha's thoughts will be posted in **bold **and Kagome's thoughts will be posted in _italics_. Try to remember that when you read (I'm not sure if I'll do both in this chapter, most likely). Also, I'm only writing the second chapter because I had an early release day today and I don't have too much h.w for once since I always get a lot of homework (give me a week or two, sometimes less). Anyway, I talk too much, here's the second chapter! (Also I abolish my rule from "here on earth" (soon to be called "waking dream") to use the word God, sorry if it insults anyone)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

My Life is a Lie:

ch.2

_He...he can't be...no, that's not him, he must be a servant or something._

Kagome thought when she saw the young man, he had long silver hair and golden eyes. He was very good looking especially since his ears were pointy like a dog but Kagome so highly doubted that her mother would let her marry a demon since she was so racist against them that she couldn't believe that the boy in front of her was Inuyasha.

How wrong she was

"Kagome" said her mother "this gentleman in front of you is Inuyasha Toseki, your fiancee"

She looked at him surprised to know he _was _Inuyasha, he didn't bother looking at her and simply bowed and so did she.

"please sit down everyone" Kagome's dad said from behind her. They all turned their eyes to him.

Kagome's father was a sickly looking man, and although he was only in his forties he would appear to be older to any stranger.

Kagome looked at her father, and noticed this, she saw that he kept getting sicker everyday and didn't seem to be getting any better.

However, her attention quickly switched back to the boy who was sitting down in front of her. He was looking out the window, looking pensive and annoyed.

_Yeah, like I'd not rather be somewhere else too_

As she looked at him this time she noticed for the first time the man sitting next to him, who seemed to also be a demon. Kagome concluded that the other man was probably his father.

He looked very much like his son, but with his hair tied back in a low ponytail. Although he could pass off as a twenty year old demon at any time (AN: that's what he looks like in the 3rd movie) he projected an image much older and wiser in years than the boy next to him.

After she was through inspecting the older demon she diverted her eyes to her mother who was quietly yet angrily talking to one of the servants.

_Something's probably gone wrong...I hope it's enough to stop this lousy wedding...what am I saying, not even a war could stop my mother_

Then the strict woman returned to her guests who had all been sitting in silence.

"gentlemen, dinner will be served in a few minutes" she said as she sat down in the living room next to Kagome who had Hana right behind her.

"Lady Higurashi" spoke Inuyasha's father whom Kagome noticed had a deep but calm voice

"oh...yes sir?" she answered

" I believe we shouldn't beat around the bush and go straight to business"

"I agree with you" said Kagome's father out of nowhere

" we are here to plan your daughter and my son's wedding. I believe it should be held three weeks from now, right after the new moon" The lord said " he turned his head to Inuyasha who was still looking out the window "do you agree Inuyasha" he wasn't asking him, he was telling him.

_they've probably rehearsed this already_

Inuyasha looked at his father and said through gritted teeth "that's fine with me sir"

Then he looked at Kagome

_yeah, like my opinion matters_

"I have no objections" she answered

_He hasn't looked at me, not even once...the stupid jerk_

Kagome then looked over her shoulder in order to get some reassurance from Hana but she wasn't there. It was only a few minutes later when dinner was about to start that the older woman reappeared looking worried.

Kagome snuck out of the group to go talk to Hana.

"what's wrong mama?"

"he's here"

"who?...Kouga! He's here!" she said in an excited whisper

"he wanted me to give you this" Hana then took out of her maids kimono a small letter.

_Kagome my sweet, meet me in the backyard._

_I need to tell you something important._

_Love, Kouga_

"what does it say Kagome?" asked Hana

Kagome looked over her shoulder, the party had already gone into the living room. It wouldn't be long until Kagome's mother realized she wasn't there.

"he wants me to meet him now. Tell him I'll try to get out, but it will be very hard" Kagome answered

"very well... Kagome, this is getting dangerous. You are going to get married soon. You have to break up with him"

"I can't, not until I'm sure this marriage will happen. Listen I have to go. Tell him mama"

Kagome then ran towards the dinning room and walked in casually. Apparently no one had missed her.

She took a seat across her mother, who then seemed to notice her.

"Kagome" she said

"yes mother"

"where were you dear?"

"talking to ma-Hana"

She looked at Kagome with an angry look in her eyes that no one else seemed to notice

Life for Inuyasha had suddenly changed. One day his dad came into his room and out of the blue told him he was getting married.

"you are not going to marry that useless priestess!" his father had told him

"I'll do as I please!" he answered back "and I'll leave if you plan on making me"

"go ahead, why don't you do that, the potion will eventually wear off, and your true identity will be revealed" he smiled "then who will accept you?"

"Kikyo will"

"not if she's dead"

"don't you dare-"

"be quiet Inuyasha, besides, the marriage I have in mind will be beneficial to you, she's human you know"

"what! You want me to marry a human!"

"not just any human, son. This one is special"

"don't you have enough money already!"

"that's not what she has. Inuyasha, this girl can give you what you've always wanted but can never have...unless of course, you marry her"

"Think about it Inuyasha, I'm only doing this for your own good. Afterwards you could just get rid of her" he smiled again and left the room.

**There's something wrong with him. What does she have that I want? **

The only thing he could think of sounded too impossible for him to come true so he cast it aside and began thinking of other things. But it was that one thing he cast aside that she could make happen.

In the end he decided to accept the marriage just to see what happened. He had decided on one thing though (AN: but I won't tell you what it is cause you're gonna find out in the next chapter!)

Then came the dinner party, he hadn't bothered looking at her since he had already begun to regret the whole thing. He was wearing a new kimono that his father had given him for the occasion instead of allowing him to wear his usual red kimono.

The food was disgusting, just like the one they make at every party his father has forced him to go to.

**I bet she's a snob. Some moron like every other girl I've ever met.**

But then his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up to see her. She wasn't anywhere. He then heard hurried footsteps outside thanks to his sensitive hearing and saw for the first time as his fiancee walked in.

She had long black hair, and soft brown eyes but her face disturbed him.

**Shit! She looks just like Kikyo...but smaller, more childish, no she looks nothing like Kikyo, Kikyo's much prettier. **(AN: No she's not!)

He then switched his gaze back to his food. However, after only a few minutes he couldn't help but to take one quick glance back at her.

When dinner was over Kagome found herself very relieved. The food had tasted disgusting. Just like in every other party she had ever been to.

They then walked back into the living room to drink coffee, once there Kagome slipped away without anyone noticing.

Or so she thought.

Inuyasha had seen her leave and excused himself from the group but instead of following her he went out through the front yard and jumped on top of the roof, he then walked on the roof to wherever Kagome was.

It was easy for him to find her, he had come to find her scent very unique, since she smelled like violets (AN: a light scent, not something strong and irritating)

**What does she do, bathe in them!**

He looked down and saw she was talking to someone, a demon.

"Kagome, I have to go, it's my duty"

She began to cry softly "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

Then he saw as he gently lowered his head towards hers and kissed her.

It was no shock to Inuyasha

**I wonder if he can stop the wedding? Well, if he doesn't then I'll just get whatever dad meant I wanted and then let her go with him.**

After that he decided he didn't want to stick around and walked back to the other side of the roof and jumped down from it.

Kagome was sad, a war had just begun in the northern lands and Kouga had to fight in it. He was leaving in a week, and he might not return.

_I can't tell him, it'll get him mad and he just might storm into the house and reveal everything, and I can't let that happen_

She walked back into the house just when they had finished coffee.

"where were you dear?" asked her mother when Kagome sat down next to her

_dear? Since when does she call me 'dear'?_

"I'm sorry I had to go outside, one of the servants told me that Kalos was behaving oddly"

Kalos was kagome's pet cat demon.(An:he looks just like Kirara) He was a black cat with a ring tip of white at then end of his tail and on his paws' ankles which were shaped like flames. He looked just like a common house cat except he was a demon. (He also has clear blue eyes)

"very well"

A few minutes later the guests were gone and Kagome was exhausted. She had gotten engaged to a stranger and lost the love of her life thanks to a ridiculous war all in one day.

After a week had passed by and Kouga had already left her mother planned an engagement party. In there many people, as well as demons were there. They were all of course "civilized" and rich people.

Inuyasha and Kagome were forced to do the traditional dance which was just a soft waltz in which they had to hold a lit candle between their hands in the air. It was meant to symbolize the flame of their "love"

But most marriages were forced, and so it was mostly a pretty tradition they all followed.

For the first time Kagome and Inuyasha saw each other, face to face. But their eyes only locked for a split second since the music quickly ended after that.

All went well during the night. And just like the dinner it reached its conclusion and then everyone was out. They hadn't spoken to each other all night. There was nothing to talk about except the wedding but it was a subject they both wanted to avoid.

During the days before and after the party Kagome had become more convinced with the fact that she had to marry Inuyasha. Her father was growing more ill everyday and they were now poor. Her older brother had spent almost all of the money they had left gambling the night of her engagement party. They had no money to send her little brother to school with and Souta was supposed to start it in a few months.

The last two weeks of Kagome's single life rolled by quickly. She had received three letters from Kouga, they had taken their time arriving but they were from the first three days after his leaving. He had promised to write everyday and that's what he was doing. All of them had been handed to her by Hana. Kagome was glad to know he was well. She wrote back in response and told him how much she missed him.

But there was no reply. The letters stopped coming. Kagome knew he was gone after a week had gone by. For the remainder of the weeks before she got married she quietly mourned for him, silently crying when she was alone, but somehow she managed to remain strong and not pour her feelings or her weakness in front of her mother.

The night before her wedding had finally arrived and she couldn't sleep so she went to Hana's room

"can I stay here for the night mama?"

"Of course kagome" and the older woman moved aside and gave kagome some space.

"I'm scared"

"don't be, everything will be fine. You'll see as time passes by you will grow accustomed to each other"

"I don't think so"

"I do, now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow" she said gently

Kagome fell asleep next to the woman who had been a better mother to her than the one she had.

end of flashback:

Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Hana.

"Kagome, are you ready?" she asked

Kagome had been looking out the window remembering all that had happened. How empty she felt without Kouga. And how much her life sucked.

_No matter. I'll get through this. I'm gonna be strong._

Lies.

She looked back at Hana

"yes, let's get this over with"

Tada! The end of chapter 2. Took me some time but I did it. I really hoped you liked it. By the way, Kouga isn't dead. You'll see what happened. Also, I'm a Kikyo hater but I will not write any stories in which she's some type of slut, cause she's not, she actually cares for people (except Kagome) anyway I don't like her but I won't change her personality so drastically. Also, there are many secrets in this fic. Which will slowly reveal themselves to you, the readers. Anyway, I'll update "Waking Dream" after this one. It won't be today, but I will start it this week and try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. Also, I realize it says that there are only 5 reviews for 8 chapters but the truth is I accidently erased it along with the reviews. There are actually 17 reviews so please check it out. Anyway, please remember to review. I still can't believe I got 11 for the first chapter of this one. I talk to much. Bye!

Evanangel.


	3. I do

OMG! I can't believe it's already been more than a month! I am sooo sorry but I had my finals and they were terrible and I think I failed biology and french so, pity me...please. However, school is now over and I will update more often. Well, anyway the wedding's today, hope you're as excited as I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own him, except for the three Inu movies, and soon enough the 4th one.

Ch.3:

"I hate this Kimono, it's uncomfortable!" Inuyasha said with a frown on his face

He had been forced to wear another new kimono which his dad had bought for him and his wild hair had been tied back loosely with much effort by a black ribbon.

"I don't care Inuyasha" said his dad "now, let's go downstairs, everybody is waiting and I have some business to take care of after this wedding"

"what business?" he asked

"that's none of your concern"

"keh" was the only reply he could come up with. He didn't feel like arguing with his father.

Inuyasha then walked out of his room and started to descend the long stairs of his mansion. Since it was tradition that a wedding be celebrated at the groom's home.

Once he was mid-way down the stairs his heart started to pound. He was getting nervous, all of the plans he had made, to run away and get married to Kikyo had been shattered, now he was going to marry a stupid wench he didn't even know.

But if he didn't, there would be consequences. And his curiosity to find out what this girl could do for him was also urging him to marry her.

Once he was down the stairs he remembered why he didn't want to marry her again. His mind began playing with him as he walked down the altar, strange people from the bride's side looking at him, and others who were _too _familiar for his taste also watched him.

Standing in front of everyone only made him more impatient.

**God! Where is she? I wanna get this over with already!**

He began to tap his feet. And though his face showed no emotion, like he had taught himself to do, his mind and heart were racing with nervousness and annoyance.

Then the bride's nuclear family arrived, her two brothers, and her venerate looking mother sitting in the front chairs. The older woman watched Inuyasha with intense eyes.

**That's odd, she smells nothing like the girl. Well, I suppose she smells like her father then.**

The bride's maids began walking down the altar, each were wearing identical light pink kimonos with the traditional white flowers embedded around the dress. They were all holding in their hands the same white flowers which Inuyasha could not recognize or even cared enough to.

Then the flutes began to play and the bride started walking down the altar. Her long white kimono dress touching the velvet carpet. Her hair had been pulled up in a bun which was held up by a silver colored metal that had tiny white flowers wrapped around it. Her lips had been painted with a light pink color and her eyes had been shadowed light blue.

Though she seemed fearless to the audience around her. Kagome felt like she could break down at any moment. Her knees were starting to feel weak and she knew that if it wasn't for her father who was holding her up by the arm she would have fainted.

She looked at her dad. He didn't look so sick anymore with his old general kimono on. Once again he looked like a figure of respect.

_Just like in the old days..._

But she also knew that his strength would only last a while. However, she chose to think of him this way and not of the man he had become in the past year.

She looked around at everyone. Her older, less mature brother, Miroku looked at her and smiled one of his famous lady-killing smiles. She knew he loved her even though this was all partly his fault and so she smiled back gently.

_Well, I guess eventually I would have been forced to marry someone._

She then diverted her gaze toward her mother. She looked back at her. Her eyes weren't saying 'good-luck' or 'I love you' like you would expect from the woman who gave you birth, they were telling her not to screw up... like always.

_I wish Hana could be in here_

But that was impossible since Hana was a servant and thus had to wait outside.

Then she looked at the man who would become her husband in a few moments. For the first time she saw him looking at her. His eyes empty of emotion. If he was actually acknowledging her presence she did not know.

She finally reached his side, and as was customary. He took her hand in his. A small surge of electricity ran through their fingers. She looked at him, and he looked at her each with the same 'what just happened?' expression in their gaze.

"ahem! Um, right, let's see, ah... right! We are all gathered here today in the union of this man...well, um, no, demon and this lovely young lady" the old priest, Totosai, awkwardly began "now, Inuyasha, do you take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife for rich or for poor and um...blah blah blah 'til death do you part?"

Inuyasha looked at the priest surprised he skipped a few lines and for not saying the real ones correctly, he then looked at his father who looked intensely back at him "I do" he answered.

"good choice, son" said the eccentric priest "now, Kagome" he looked at her "do you take this man for rich or for poor and, well, you know the rest, 'til death do you part?"

"I...I...I do" she said softly.

"alrighty then! The rings kid" he said to Kagome's younger brother, Souta, who ran to them and handed them the rings.

"now, repeat after me Inuyasha: with this ring I thee wed"

Inuyasha took her left hand and said while putting on the ring "with this ring I thee wed"

"ok now, kagome, repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed"

She did the same as Inuyasha and said "with this ring I thee wed"

They looked at each others' eyes until the priest quickly closing the tiny book which he had hardly read "I now declare you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride, son" The awkward old demon said.

Inuyasha looked startled and so did Kagome.

**_We have to kiss? _**They both though simultaneously.

Inuyasha looked at his dad again who was giving him the same look and so he quickly lowered his head to her level and gave her a short and quick kiss on the lips.

"Have fun tonight kids!" the priest said as he walked away.

Kagome looked away from her now husband, a small blush forming on her face.

_God I didn't know he'd do that!_

**Sick and perverted priest! Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna barf.**

They walked down the isle and past the guests who were clapping and some yelling "congratulations!".

They passed by everyone until they found themselves alone in front of the staircase. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Before they had any time to speak to each other everyone came out of the room and surrounded them, telling them congratulations and to Kagome, everyone else seemed happier than she was on her wedding day.

Kagome managed to sneak away from the growing crowd of nobles and friends to try to find Hana, whom she had missed during the ceremony.

"kagome" came a soft voice from behind her

She turned around and saw the woman she had been looking for.

"oh mama!" she yelled softly and hugged the older woman "I wish you could have been there, I could have used your support"

"me too" she hugged the younger girl back "how was it?"

Kagome looked at the older woman's eyes "we had to kiss"

"well, that was expected dear"

"I didn't, I completely forgot about that"she whined to Hana.

Hana simply smiled at the younger girl's naiveness and then frowned, a hint of worry in her tone

"Kagome, you _do _know that there is going to be more than kissing...right?"

Kagome's eyes shone with a bit of fear and she looked down at the floor "I know" she looked at the woman in front of her again "I can't say I'm not afraid but...I just hope it will end soon"

Inuyasha felt like he could strangle himself...that is if the multitude of people that were surrounding him didn't do it first.

**Damn it! I need to get out of here!**

He ran outsidehis three stories home and went to the backyard where he always went when he wanted to be alone...but his solitude wouldn't last for too long.

"Inuyasha"

The said demon turned around already knowing who it was..."Kikyo"

"I heard...about the wedding...that's why I dared to come here"

"I swear it wasn't planed" he said, trying to reassure the sad looking woman standing in front of him.

"It has always been the plan" she answered

Inuyasha, baffled by what Kikyo said asked her "what do you mean? It only came up two... maybe three weeks ago..."

She smiled a gentle and reassuring smile, that of somebody who knows many things. She walked to him and caressed his face with her fragile hand.

He took it in his and hugged her. A sense of dread looming over him.

**Did I make a mistake by marrying that girl?**

He decided instead to concentrate in the woman that was still in his hands. She brought such comfort to his aching soul...she seemed to know everything...and perhaps more...

End for this chapter. Once again, sorry I took so freaking long. I am ashamed of myself. Anyway I hope you liked the priest,Totosai, we will see more of him later in the story. Anyway, read "Fairytale Fusion"(it's in my favorites and it's a one-shot), it's a story written by a friend of mine in school. It's funny. Also, watch "The Phantom of the Opera" it's an amazing movie to say the least, a great musical. I want to see the play now. OK, well next chapter "So much for a Honeymoon". Right, please review. I love you all,

Evanangel.


	4. So much for a honeymoon:Part 1

New chapter. Hi people. Haven't taken too long have I? Ok so...nothing to say, here's chapter 4

toxiclollipop: This is an Inu/Kag story, I'd have to be insane or threatened by some large and scary looking person to make it a Inu/Kik story. Anyway, don't worry their relationship will build up...right now they don't know each other so how can you expect them to fall in love?

Disclaimer: same as the last ones...

Chapter 4:

"Kagome!" yelled a voice from behind her

Kagome turned around to see her older and younger brother running towards her.

"Ka...gome" Miroku said in between breaths "we..just wanted...to wish you good luck before you left"

"yeah" Souta chimed in after Miroku, him looking like he hadn't dropped a sweat

"thanks, I hope I can see you guys soon...I'm really going to miss you" Kagome said sadly

Miroku looked at her dolefully and then hugged his younger sister. When they finally broke apart he smiled at her and said:

"well, Kagome, knowing you like I do...I'm sure you'll be back here in a few days"

"what is that supposed to mean?" she said angrily

"exactly" he answered her and ran off distracted by the pretty girl that had walked by him

"Souta? What does he mean? Am I pain or something?" she inquired from her younger brother

"sometimes...I mean, uh, you get so angry sometimes that you're kinda, um...what's the word...unbearable" he said as nicely as he could

"I am?" Kagome then smiled faintly and said "good"

"huh?" Souta said confused but Kagome had already left

_...I feel so suffocated by everyone, I need some time to myself..._

Kagome went to the back of the house. She looked around and saw that the backyard was very pretty but everything seemed so coordinated and organized that it looked a little fake. Nonetheless she sat down on a bench next to some roses and looked up at the night sky even though it was only seven o'clock.

_Oh Kouga...wherever you are...I miss you and-_

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard some voices behind her. In the bushes.

She got up from her comfortable place in the bench and walked towards the voices.

Standing under a large, ancient looking tree was Inuyasha and a girl Kagome didn't know. She then noticed this girl wasn't normal, she was a priestess.

_What would he be doing with a priestess?...oh..._

Her question was answered when Inuyasha leaned towards the priestess and kissed her. And she responded. When they finally broke apart they hugged.

_That lousy bastard! Barely an hour of marriage and he's already cheating on me!_

Fuming with anger Kagome got up from her kneeling position and quietly and daintily walked back towards her bench. Sitting down on it once more she began to think.

_I should have expected this...I mean, I don't know anything about him... then again even if Kouga was alive I wouldn't do this to him, I have morals._

For some reason she felt hurt. But all she could do was look back up at the night sky and stare endlessly at it and hope that eventually it would consume her so that she could be alone.

Inuyasha saw as his beloved Kikyo walked away into the night. He stayed under the large tree's shadow for a few moments, staring at the sky until he finally felt ready to walk back to the party.

On his way there he caught a small whiff of jasmine.

**That's odd, I don't remember any jasmine flowers in here...**

He took a look around until he finally noticed where the scent was coming from.

She looked so tired of the world, and she seemed to be waiting for something...anything. All the while he stared at her she didn't notice. Inuyasha feeling that there would be no better time than now to get things straight between them began to walk towards her.

Kagome sat rigidly on her bench. She sensed his approach.

_What does he want?_

"How come you approach me now?" she asked when he was behind her

"I don't know" he answered

"what kind of answer is that?" she asked turning around to face him

"the kind of answer you give to a stranger" he said not sure why he said that instead of the truth

"oh that was smooth Inuyasha...unfortunately for you I am your wife and the fact that we don't know each other is your fault" she answered back

"_My _fault?" he yelled

**-"**what do you think you were supposed to do during those few weeks in between our marriage and our first meeting genius?"

"stay home and try to avoid your ugly face!"

"well that's too bad cause now you'll be having to see it for as long as we both shall live!" Kagome yelled infuriated

"Which may be a short time...you might lead me to suicide with all your yelling!"

"I would be glad to become a widow" she said haughtily

"so would I" he answered back

"I'm sure you would but unfortunately for you I've decided not to die any time soon...just for the sake of torturing you"

"Then I guess I'll do the same, and trust me, I can be a pain"

"you already are" she said with a smile

"yeah well-**" **Inuyasha was interrupted before he could finish

"pardon me my lord" Hana said bowing "but both of you are now expected to take your leave"

"already?" Kagome asked

Hana just nodded.

"fine, come on wench or I'm leaving without you" he said leaving

"just try to do it dog boy!" she yelled after him

Kagome then looked at Hana who was staring back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"what? We're just getting to know each other"

"I didn't say anything" she said smiling

"no, but you were giving me that look" Kagome said smiling back

"let's go dear"

she nodded and walked in the direction of the front yard where Inuyasha was waiting for her in front of the carriage and people were surrounding him. Before anybody noticed Kagome she turned around and hugged Hana. The older woman hugged her back and wished her good luck. Kagome began to walk towards the front when Hana called her name.

"wait Kagome!" the older woman yelled softly enough that the said girl was the only one that heard

She ran back to Hana and asked her "yes?"

"I know it doesn't seem like much...but...my mother gave this to me before she died...told me to take care of it" Hana began to unfold a piece of cloth she had in her hands, she continued "I want you to have it...and Kagome as insignificant as it may look, it's very important...take care of it"

Feeling very puzzled Kagome looked down at the thing that Hana was talking about. Her eyes widened with shock and awe as she saw the round, light purple colored jewel that was in Hana's hands.

"it's..it's beautiful!" was the only thing she could say

"that it may be. But Kagome...I can't explain right now, but I will tell you next time we see each other. Take care of it _dearly_, Kagome"

Seeing the older woman's seriousness Kagome grasped on to the jewel firmly and said "I will, I promise mama"

Hana then smiled at her. She took the necklace from Kagome's hands and put it around the girl's neck.

Kagome then walked to the front of the crowd. Her family members already there.

Her father gave her a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her brothers she hugged once more. And then when it came down to her mother she was...paralyzed, not sure of what she should do.

"Kagome, you have been a good daughter. Take care of yourself" Lady Higurashi said coldly, like she'd rehearsed it "and remember to be a good wife" she whispered to her daughter menacingly.

Kagome stood rigid "hmm, of course mother" Kagome responded coldly. And then walked towards the carriage where her angry looking husband waited impatiently.

"what took you so long, wench?" he demanded

"honestly" she whispered "you don't have to be so impolite. I only made you wait a few minutes"

"feh" he responded "get used to it"

Kagome looked at him and then climbed inside the carriage. There was only one couch inside so they were forced to sit together.

She then glanced out her window and waved good bye to her family as they rode away.

"Let's get one thing straight between us" Inuyasha said suddenly

"what would that be?" Kagome asked

He looked at her and said "I'm not going to touch you"

"what?" Kagome asked blushing

"we may be married but we're not in love. I don't see why we have to go through the whole... process" he said blushing

Kagome's eyes brightened with joy. "I...thank you, Inuyasha" she said and looked away.

"feh, well, you're not really that desirable" he said to annoy her

"excuse me?" she said looking very angry "I'll have you know, my ex-boyfriend found me _very _desirable!"

"was he blind?" he asked

"I'll have you know that he wasn't. That unlike _you,_ he was a gentleman and that he had the prettiest and sharpest blue eyes" she said, suddenly remembering what had happened to him. And feeling sad.

Inuyasha, discreetly noticing her sad expression decided to let go of the subject with a simple "feh". He then glanced out to his side of the window as they rode on.

Kagome had decided not to tell her new husband that she knew of his "affair" with the priestess. She decided she would keep that to herself. A she unconsciously fiddled with the jewel she began to wonder:

_what secret hides inside this jewel?_

The end for this chapter. It's 3 in the morning so forgive me if there's any crappy stuff in there. Anyway this is the 1st part of the two chappies. The secret of the jewel will be revealed soon, I _do _hope you know which jewel Hana gave to Kagome. Also, that's what I meant by:

_In the end he decided to accept the marriage just to see what happened. He had decided on one thing though _

on chapter 2, he had decided not to "touch" Kagome. Ok, so, please REVIEW, I'll say it again just in case it wasn't clear the first time... REVIEW!

Evanangel


	5. So much for a honeymoon:Part 2

Hello again, welcome to Ch.5. I'm extremely glad you all liked the last one. I just hope this one is just as satisfactory if not more. And also, sorry it took so long, I actually started this chapter a week or two ago but didn't know how exactly I should do it.

Disclaimer: same as the last one

Chapter 5:

**Inu_x_Kag Forever people (so stop asking)! **

-"My Lord, my Lady" said the carriage's driver "I asked the owners of this establishment if there are any vacancies and I was told there were. Would you like to stay here for the remainder of the night?" he asked

-"sure" Inuyasha answered

The instant the driver left to pay the fee for the small hotel they had found Inuyasha decided it was time to wake up his wife. She had fallen asleep about two hours ago and not even the bumpiest of roads seemed to wake her up

**my God, that woman can sleep.**

He thought to himself and then proceeded to wake her up. He shook her roughly on the shoulder a few times but it didn't seem to even make her stir. Next, he tried screaming her name in her ear but...that also didn't work After a few minutes of trying, Inuyasha decided he would tell the driver to just carry her to her room.

A few moments later the driver came back "you're staying in room 12 my lord" he said the moment he arrived.

-"ok, well, where's she staying?" Inuyasha asked while pointing at the sleeping Kagome

The driver raised both eyebrows and said "well, my lord, I thought she'd be staying with you since, she is after all, your wife"

-"oh...that's right...hmm...well, can't you get a separate room for her?" Inuyasha asked him while also grabbing the keys to the room

-"I'm afraid not my lord, that's the only room they have left" responded the driver

-"oh, ok, well" Inuyasha opened the door of the carriage and got out "then why don't you carry her to the room then, since she won't wake up" he ordered the driver

-"very well my lord" the driver said while also thinking 'lazy son of a-'

-"AAHHH!" Kagome yelled and slapped the driver across the face

-"MY LADY?" the driver yelled in confusion

-"what's up with you, woman" Inuyasha inquired

Kagome blinked in confusion and the said "Oh, I'm so sorry, but you startled me!"

-"that's quite alright my lady" the driver said

-"I married a freak" Inuyasha said to himself

-"hey I heard that, idiot!" Kagome said from her sitting position in the carriage

-"feh" he answered

-"sooo, where are we?" she asked, instantly forgetting her husband

-"we're in a hotel, stupid. We're gonna have to spend the night in the same room, so get your ass outta there before I lock you out, you may have slept for the past two hours but I couldn't with all your snoring" he retorted

-"I do NOT snore!" she yelled at him but he had already begun walking towards the hotel, she quickly jumped off the carriage, grabbed one of her suitcases and ran after Inuyasha

-"why are we staying in the same room?" she asked Inuyasha when she finally caught up with him

-"because it's the only one left and anyway, we are married, we should at least give off the image that we sleep together even if we don't" he answered her

-"alright fine" she said

Once they reached the room they were a bit stunned by its condition.

-"um...it's a dump, why are we staying in a dump?" she asked him

-"because I didn't know it would be" he answered

The whole room, which once might have been considered lovely was now old. The furniture had grown dark with dust, there were even some dead plants and one bed which was covered in dust and small wholes from rats and other creatures which are best not thought of like everything else.

Inuyasha began to cough after being in there for a few minutes

-"what's the matter with you?" she asked him

-"nothing" he managed to say while in a coughing fit

Kagome then smiled and said "your nose is too sensitive for the dust, isn't it?" she looked at him who was still to busy coughing to answer her "alright then, I'll take care of the problem"

She opened one of her bags and took out a handkerchief. Went outside and in a few moments she came back in and gave the now wet handkerchief to Inuyasha.

-"here" she said "put the handkerchief on your mouth and nose and then use this fan" she took out a small fan with Sakuras painted on them "it'll be easier for you to breath"

Inuyasha did as she said and within a few seconds he stopped coughing.

-"how did you know how to do that?" he asked as soon as he was able to speak

-"I was asthmatic when I was little, but as I grew up it went away, the doctors said it was a miracle" she answered him (AN: by the way that can happen, since it happened to my brother)

He nodded and looked around the room.

-"Inuyasha, why don't you go outside for a moment. I'll clean up in here" she said to him

Inuyasha nodded once more and left the room which finally enabled him to breath normally again.

A while later, after being outside, an exhausted Inuyasha went back inside the room, which-amazingly enough- was almost spotless. However, while he looked around the room he didn't notice Kagome anywhere in it.

-"like it?" a voice came from behind

A startled Inuyasha turned around to see a different Kagome. She was now wearing a robe (AN: I have no idea how to describe it) with absolutely no ornaments or decorations on it. Her face was now clear, with no make up, which to him made her look prettier (though he wouldn't admit). And her hair was now let loose.

-"I went to the manager of this place and told him to change the covers since those where ancient and were even full of holes and then I cleaned the place up. Much better isn't it?" she explained to him and then finished of with a smile.

-"uh, yeah" he answered her

She walked past him and towards the bed.

-"I like sleeping on the left side so you can take the right one" She sat down on the bed and then looked at him from over her shoulder and said to him "look away Inuyasha, I'm going to take the robe off and I don't want you to see me in my nightgown"

-"that's ridiculous" he said but nonetheless turned around until she said it was okay to look.

-"you can put on that robe on the bed, the manager said you can keep it if you want" she said to him while laying down on the bed

-"fine" he said and grabbed it, went away for a few moments and when he finally returned he was feeling more comfortable

He walked towards the bed and took his place on the right side. Laying down next to Kagome felt strange, yet in an odd way it also felt comfortable

-"good night Inuyasha" she said groggily

He yawned and answered her "g'nite"

There, done with the chapter. Took me a long time too since it's 5AM. Anyway hope you liked it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Good Night everyone, I'm going to bed.

Evanangel


	6. New Home

Hello, I got back from my vacation last week but got home to find my computer with a virus. It has been SLOW as hell! And then it would log off the Internet after finally reaching the 1st website I wanted to see. Anyway I had to completely erase EVERYTHING on my computer but fortunately I saved the stories and stuff...except for the Inu pics I had which makes me really mad.

Ok, well, that was my excuse for not updating, I'm truly sorry. And also, I decided to update this fic before the other two because it got 47 reviews! I'm sooooo happy. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own him...but I sure as hell own the series! (bought it on ebay...ALL 167 EPISODES!)...if you wanna know how, ask me and I'll tell you on the next chappie.

Chapter 6:

Inuyasha was not the kind of person who would have a good night's sleep in a strange place. And to him it was even more difficult seeing that he had slept next to a woman he hardly knew but had already become his wife.

He got up from the large bed and walked towards his luggage, which if you were to think about it wasn't much considering the fact that he was moving permanently to a new home. He then began to search for something until he found it. With a happy and mischievous look on his face he pulled out a bright red robe. Which to him-unlike his father who wanted to throw it away- seemed like it was appropriate for all occasions.

Soon after getting dressed he walked towards Kagome. Standing next to her sleeping form he yelled:

-"Wake up woman!"

Kagome stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her large brown eyes and looked at her surroundings. For a moment she looked confused, but that was only until she saw Inuyasha.

-"Uh! That's right I got married" she said sleepily

She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She then used them-with much difficulty- to look out the window and just as soon as she focused her eyes on the view outside she got mad

-"hey, Inuyasha it's still dark outside you idiot!" She yelled angrily at him

-"yeah, well the sooner we leave the faster we can reach the new house so stop complaining" he said while picking up whatever belonged to him and putting it in his bag.

Silently Kagome got up from the large bed and began scowling under her breath. She walked towards her own luggage and while still muttering she picked out a pink kimono her mother had ordered made

-"oi wench," Inuyasha said from the other side of the room "I can hear what you're saying from here"

a little surprised at first Kagome then responded "then stop listening" but then quickly looked at him again.

For the first time Kagome saw Inuyasha looking comfortable. His hair was tangled up since he hadn't bothered to comb it (but it didn't really matter since it still looked good), his feet were bare and he was wearing what seemed like a peasant's red robe...well, perhaps someone middle class.

-"what are you wearing?" she asked him

-"clothes" he answered her mockingly fully knowing what she meant

However, that didn't seem to bother Kagome who suddenly had an idea "well, if you can wear your normal robes then so can I" she said haughtily

-"fine, whatever" he then walked towards the door and opened it "I'm gonna wake up the driver" he said and then left, leaving Kagome alone and busy searching for her own comfortable cloathing

Inuyasha had decided after waking up the driver-whose name he still had not bothered to learn- that he needed some food, that and his stomach was growling as if he his last meal had mean days ago. He began running towards the room to hurry up Kagome, to him the sooner they left, the faster he could eat.

He walked inside the room and found Kagome finishing her packing. He too was a little surprised at the sight of her kimono. It was green with little Sakura flowers all over it, it had short sleeves and it was a little below mid-thigh (AN: kinda like the little girl Shippo had a crush on in episode 130, check out the screencaps at Her hair was no longer in a bun but let loose (yet combed, unlike his).

-"oi, wench. Hurry up we're leaving" he said to her

-"k! take your own bags dog boy, I'm not carrying them for you" she answered and walked past Inuyasha while carrying her own stuff

In a few minutes they were already riding in the carriage.

-"there's a small tea restaurant a few miles from here, sir" said the driver from the front of the carriage

but Inuyasha looked positively starved "never mind!" he said to the driver, quickly smelling the air "stop here"

The driver did as he was told. Inuyasha got down from the carriage and cracked his knuckles. Kagome and the driver looked at him like if he was some sort of alien and then he began to speed off in the direction of a lake that was nearby.

_he just couldn't wait, could he?_ Kagome thought to herself

Inuyasha was sticking his hands into the water and began catching a few fish that got stuck on his claws.

At that moment Kagome decided she might as well help Inuyasha by finding some fire wood.

-"could you come help gather some fire-wood Botan?" she asked the driver, whose name she had actually bothered to ask and remember

-"certainly my lady" he answered and quickly set off to find some, as did Kagome

In a few moments they had a fire burning and some fish cooking, most of them which were later eaten by the starving Inuyasha..

About an hour later they were back on the road. Both Inuyasha and Kagome seeming extremely bored

-"how much longer until we get to the house Botan?" she asked him

-"it's just a few miles ahead of us" Botan answered her

she sat back in her seat and stared out the window. It wasn't too long until they passe by a small village that ultimately led them to their new home. Kagome stared out the window and looked at the castle that was to become her home.

-"wow!" she said the moment she saw how big it was

Inuyasha also looked out the window when she said that "dad...really outdid himself with this..." he said, also surprised with the size of the castle.

The carriage then stopped at the front doors "now we're here" Botan said from the front seat

_so...this is where I'm supposed to grow old...not bad!_

Kagome smiled to herself as she and Inuyasha began to get off the carriage.

That's it for this chapter. Short chapter but I will make it up with the next one and again, sorry it took me a long time to update, so sorry. I'll try to update as much as I can this week since next week is the beginning of school for me, 10th grade...hmm...I feel old. Anyway just finished the 6th Harry Potter book, took me about 2 days. Excellent book by the way, I recommend ALL of them to everyone. Ok, so, please **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**(by the way, in the next chapter...someone will be coming back from the dead) Till next time,

Evanangel


	7. Back from the Dead

Had a little brain-blast for this chapter so I decided to start on it. This one will give you an idea about what one of the secrets is. Also, I realize that the last chapter was a little boring but I had to put it in, after this, the story will begin to take shape.

Some of you asked about how I got the 167 episodes. OK, well, you go to ebay and you type INUYASHA COMPLETE in there it will show you a whole bunch of offers and stuff but you have to be careful some of them are only so that you play them through the computer so I suggest you make sure it can be played on any DVD. Also, make sure that the seller has a good reputation and it's not their first time selling. I bought it from an user called soanime and he/she did a really good job with them. Lastly, you should be aware that the DVD's are burned (but they still have covers like if they weren't, and they also have menus). Ok, that's it...mine cost $44, 56 something if you include S&H. If you have any further questions feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: close to... but not quite there yet

Chapter 7:

She was walking slowly through the trees in the back of the large house she had been living in for so many years. So many memories to be remembered...so many secrets to be kept hidden...

It had been a week since she last saw her precious girl, Kagome. How she loved that child, and she grew up so beautifully...

A sense of pride filled her heart as she recalled those days when Kagome was just a little baby, how she learned so fast to speak, walk, love.

..._I've done a good job, haven't I?_ The older woman thought to herself while still walking across the tree covered garden.

She wondered when she would see her again, how she was doing...was she happy? She hoped so, for she felt Kagome deserved all the happiness in the world.

She smiled to herself and gazed across the sky, watching as the sun set over the homes of the rich people she lived amongst, but of course, she wasn't one of them and she would never be...not again...

-"what are you doing here?" came a man's gentle voice from behind

She didn't need to turn around for she already knew to whom it belonged to.

-"you know I've always liked being in the garden Hiroshi" she answered him

He walked to her side and stood next to her, from the moment he first met her-years ago-he knew he would love her forever. And he did, as did she.

It could have been the perfect fairy tale, he thought, but as he now knew-something that as a boy he didn't-fate...life was cruel.

_"It's a cold, cold world out there son, learn to accept it" _

Those had been his father's last words to him. And he did. He learned that one last lesson...

Kagome and Inuyasha had been living in their new house for about a week now. The moment they had walked inside Kagome saw that it was gorgeous inside and out.

_How did his father get this house?_

She remembered thinking. And even now she was still in awe with the huge castle (AN: and by castle I mean like the ones in anime, like Naraku's castles).

She walked towards the back of the house, which is where the main garden was. Outside it was covered with hundreds of Sakura trees, her favorite. She had already decided in the short time she had spent living in there that this would be her favorite place to be in.

She sat down on the porch and gazed at the setting sun, it was almost perfect. But she couldn't help but miss Hana, the woman who had always been there for her. It had been a habit of theirs to come out during the sunset and do this, just sit and...relax. Unfortunately the week before the wedding havoc had wrecked loose in the house due to all the left-over planning and they hadn't the opportunity to do this one last time.

_Maybe we will, next time I see her_

However, Kagome didn't know when that would be, she wasn't supposed to go home yet, she was supposed to be with her husband, getting to know him, but it was apparent to her (and everyone else that lived there) that every time they were placed in the same room the only thing they did was argue.

_Maybe with age everything will get better _she thought optimistically

There was a sudden rustle in the trees. Something was in there, but what?

Kagome got up from her comfortable position in the porch and cautiously began walking towards the spot she had seen the movement.

She looked around, tension beginning to form in her body. She actually felt a little scared but somehow the excitement of something being in there made her move forward. She looked all around her but couldn't find anything.

Then she saw it again, a flash of orange, very small

_is it a demon?_ She wondered

-"well, if it is then it's a small demon" she said with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice

-"who are you calling small?" came a child's voice from the trees

-"no one," she answered "why don't you show yourself?" she asked while looking around her

-"um...fine" the child's voice answered

Then from among some bushes next to her came out what looked like a little fox demon.

She smiled when she looked at him. Her eyes filled with adoration for the litle creature standing below her.

_He's so cute!_

He looked up at her with big green eyes. His orange hair pulled up in a high ponytail. His clothes looked a little severed and worn out but he seemed to be okay.

-"hi," she said kneeling down "what's your name?"

-"I'm Shippou" he answered "you?" he asked while scrutinizing her

-"I'm Kagome" she answered with a smile and pulled out her hand to shake his

He shook her hand, his of course, being much smaller than hers

-"so...Shippou, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously

he took a few moments to answer "I live here"

-"what do you mean?" se asked a little startled

-"my parents died about a month ago and I've been living here ever since" he answered

-"...oh..." she said, instantly feeling pity for him "I'm sorry"

there was silence for a few minutes until Kagome had an idea

-"listen, Shippou, do you wanna come over for dinner? It won't be long till it's ready"

Shippou looked at her surprised and then smiled a big grin and said "really? Ok! Thanks a lot Kagome!"

She smiled back at him. Finally someone was calling her by her name. Inuyasha always called her wench or whatever cruel name he could come up with...not that she didn't call him a few things too.

She looked at him happily, though he was a little young he could still be her friend, and of course, she thought, he'll just have to stay and live here with us.

They walked back towards the house, talking about whatever stuff they could think of. Kagome ordered and extra place for Shippou, and secretly told the cook that it would be permanent.

She then went to play with him, she wanted to make him happy, after all, he seems to have gone through a lot of stuff lately.

And while she played and had fun with the little fox demon she forgot to wonder what Inuyasha would say about Shippou. Not like she really cared, cause either way she was still keeping him.

To make a long story short Inuyasha met Shippou at dinner, and while the little fox demon tried to be nice at first Inuyasha couldn't help but be his rude self.

-"wench what's this?" he asked

-"_this _is Shippou, Inuyasha, and for the hundredth time my name is KAGOME!" she yelled at him

-"I will call you as I please idiot!" he yelled back

-"you're impossible to live with!" she yelled back angrily

They glared at each other throughout the remainder of the dinner, everyonce in a while shouting some thigs at each other but once it was over Kagome quickly walked away with Shippou towards the backyard. Now more determined than ever to make him stay.

While sitting down and staring at the stars that hung above the cherry trees (which are the same as Sakuras) Kagome decided to ask Shippou if he'd stay.

-"hey Shippou, would you like to stay and live here?" she asked looking at him "I know Inuyasha is cruel but if you want you can just avoid him, I mean you only have to talk to-"

-"yes!" he responded cheerfully with the same large grin he showed earlier

He began to jump up and down and Kagome would have joined him if it weren't for the fact that it would look childish coming from her.

So now, she kinda had a family. A husband, who she didn't really like, and a son, who wasn't really her son. Ok, so maybe it wasn't a a normal family but:

_Good enough _She thought to herself

_how will I tell Inuyasha though?...guess I'll just wait till tomorrow to tell him_

In about two hours everyone was already in bed, the cooks, the maids, the servants, the workers, everyone, except Kagome.

There was something wrong, something that was calling out to her. She got up from her bed (Inuyasha and her slept in the same room but in different beds). She looked at him to make sure he was sleeping and once she was sure he was she walked outside her room and towards the backyard.

Something moved amongst the cherry blossoms

_what's Shippou doing out here this late? _She thought to herself and walked further towards the trees

but stopped mid-way.

A figure, significantly taller than the young fox demon walked out of the forest and stood in the pale white light emitted from the moon

And there he stood, still in his military clothes, looking just like he did the last time she saw him

_Kouga..._

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you understand why I introduced Shippou in here, not because Kag was in need of a friend but because if she didn't think that it was Shippou in the trees then she wouldn't have walked towards them (not this time because it's dark outside). In addition, I will try to describe the castle better next time. Also, thank you everyone soooo much for your reviews and you will understand the first part of the chapter later on in the story. Later!(oh and get ready cause I plan to make the next chapter really good! )

Evanangel


	8. Memory of You and Me

Hello everyone! Been a while hasn't it? Well, I've been busy with hw, and the construction that's been going on in the house. Anyway, what matters is I'm back I am putting on hold "Waking Dream" because I have absolutely no idea how to start the next chapter but will as soon as I get one. Anyway, here's chapter 8!

Oh! And thank you all for your many reviews, I love every single one of them!(specially the one that said "You had to stop right there, didnt you? Hurry up and update or I'll be eatin Evanangel sushi!" that was so funny!)

Disclaimer: I have the unfortunate task of informing you all that I do not own Inuyasha and that it is only but a dream of mine that I will. (By the way I saw this kid today at school wearing an Inu shirt with Sesshomaru in it! I felt like asking him if he would give it to me. lol (I hate that word, not sure why I'm using it))

Chapter 8:

_Kouga..._

The cold night wind blew his long dark hair all over his face, his eyes expressionless. He just stood there watching her, watching him.

Kagome was the first one to move, slowly she dared to pick up her feet and slowly walked to him. She stopped halfway when she noticed he wasn't moving, he just glared at her from the spot he was in.

She hesitated to speak to him seeing that something was horribly wrong. However, she chose to put her fear behind and ask him all those questions that had been racing through her curious mind the moment she saw him.

-"Ko...Kouga, I can't...you're alive!" she said happily moving one step closer to him, tears beginning to form in her eyes

The wind stopped blowing and everything stood still "how could you?" he asked her finally speaking, his eyes expressing every thought of betrayal

-"what?" Kagome said in surprise, eyes blinking in confusion

He started to move forward, this time Kagome noticed he was limping from his left leg.

-"what happened to you?" she asked worriedly beginning to move forward but stopped when he started to speak again

-"that doesn't matter, the only thing I care about is knowing why you're married!" he said angrily

Kagome gasped, quickly realizing why he was so mad

_how could I have been so foolish as to forget!_

-"oh no, Kouga-" she started to explain

-"there's no excuse! You said you loved me, you said you'd wait for me!" He screamed at her

-"no, you've got it all wrong, let me explain-" she said desperately

-"what's there to explain?" he asked bitterly while slowly moving towards her

His voice getting louder as he spoke,

_soon enough he might wake up somebody_

Kagome thought to herself.

-"I go off to war, fighting on your side, the human side! All for you. I turn my back on my people and go into a meaningless war against other demons!" he yelled, soon taking a deep breath and with a painful look in his eyes finishes by saying "all for you"

Kagome's eyes began to fill up with tears, guilt beginning to overtake her

_I didn't have a choice_

She wanted to say

_I didn't have a choice!_

She wanted to scream. But the tears that had been threatening to spill were now running down her cheeks, her eyes blurred and she could no longer see him. She fell down on her knees and sobbed Her hands hiding her tear-stricken face.

Kouga watched her, her tears seemed to tear his heart apart. But he wouldn't console her, in his point of view she didn't deserve it. As for his leg, he really couldn't care less, even though it was a very deep wound it would probably heal by tomorrow. He looked up from her shaking form on the ground and looked at her new home with no emotion reflecting in his eyes. He simply observed.

Kagome stopped crying, she remained staring at the ground for a while, not really wanting to look up at the man whom she could remember she had always been anxious to see not too long ago.

After a while she switched her gaze towards him but he was gone. She wasn't surprised, he had a tendency to leave unexpectedly, he also had a tendency to show up unexpectedly, which frightened her more than she could have imagined.

With the feeling of guilt still within her she got up and stood where she was for a while. She stared at the dark trees, at the sky and then at the house, wondering what would happen next.

_I don't cry easily, why did I start bawling like a baby in front of him? I should have told him the truth!_

She thought while walking back into the house

_coward!_

Once inside her room she crept back into her bed, noticing this time the sleeping Shippo on the pillow next to hers. She put her head down on the pillow, unsure if she'd be able to sleep that night but closed her eyes nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha opened his golden eyes once more now that he knew she wouldn't see him. All the time Kagome had spent down there, he had known, his sensitive hearing allowed him to hear their conversation, though not clearly, but enough to know what it was about.

**So he's back...thought he was dead**

He smiled to himself, both hands behind his head

**This should prove to be fun**

He closed his eyes again and assumed a more comfortable sleeping position.

Kagome, had also fallen asleep. only to dream of him again. Every memory they had shared together, from the first time they met, to their first kiss, from the last time they had seen each other to their last kiss.

She could remember very clearly how it all had been. It was about a year ago, Kagome had been walking down the street with Hana, for no specific reason, it just felt like a good time to walk. It was when they passed one of the town's bars that the trouble started.

One man had been kicked out unexpectedly, obviously drunk. He took one look at Kagome and instantly grabbed her hand, pulling her away from a surprised Hana. The man, a corpulent and pig looking demon tried to kiss Kagome. Unable to do anything Kagome futilely tried to push him away.

It was then that she first saw him, or more like saw a flash of clothes. She quickly found herself on the floor as some young demon fought the pig demon. He punched, he kicked, he completely dazzled her.

He seemed so strong in her eyes, so fearless.

And then when their fight was over, a fight which had gone by in slow motion for Kagome but which had only lasted (at most) a minute he looked at her. His gray-blue eyes truly seeing her for the first time. He walked towards her and stretched his hand out for him to give to her. She took it and he quickly lifted her from the floor. Both still staring at each other's eyes.

Then Hana, who had watched the show with as much surprise as Kagome moved forward towards the dumbfounded girl.

-"ahem" she cleared her throat, quickly ending Kagome's and her savior's ongoing stares. "Sorry to disturb you Kagome, but I'm afraid we must get back home before your mother becomes worried"

-"um... yes" she answered, a slight blush quickly forming in her cheeks, she looked back at him and said "thank you so much" not sure of what else to say she took a few steps backwards and then walked away with Hana. Looking only once back at the young demon she had left behind.

But her mind was with him all the time.

Back then he was only a common demon, not part of the military. He had been in a of a sort of gang of wolf demons, actually, he was their leader. But after the day he met Kagome they began to see a lot more of each other, and slowly she transformed him into a better demon.

He did in fact, join the military for her, he wanted to be somebody so that someday he could ask her hand in marriage.

_Someday...someday never came._

I'm ending it here, next chapter (please yell at me, don't threaten me, but yell at me. It motivates me to work) will come soon hopefully. Definitely not the weekend of Sept. 17 since Sept. 18 is my B-day! Getting a bathroom! Bu-yah! Ok well, tell me if you liked this chapter, I'll try to write more on the next one. Oh! I hope Inuyasha doesn't sound like _too _big of a jerk, it wasn't my intention. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Evanangel


	9. The Good Girl

I have many excuses for not writing. One of them being I found a new love that sidetracked me from Inuyasha thus giving me major author block. Anyway here's the new chapter (which I have been working on for about three months.

Also, I want your opinions, should I delete "Waking Dream", fix the chapters and then add one chapter every once in a while? Because, I'm not sure if the story is good or not but because I deleted it the first time when I already had seven chapters and then re-posted them all at once (making it seem like I had absolutely no reviews after having written 7 chps.)I haven't been getting too many reviews for a story I know is going to get good due to my stupidity. I think that's why I've lost my inspiration for that fic. no feedback. So anyway, please tell me if it's a good idea, I'll debate it with myself nonetheless and I'll definitely be deleting "My Sacrifice" and re-posting it soon enough with more chapters after I finish one of my two stories either that or I'll be posting it at another website with my own self-created characters. Ok, so opinions please!

Disclaimer: same as all the others

Chapter 9:

A mature looking demon sat with shackles on his feet and arms in a dimly lit room. On the wall he had scratched the amount of days he had been kept prisoner...93.

He thought about his family. He knew _they_ weren't thinking of him, they didn't know he was gone.

The creaking noise of a door opening roused him from his thoughts. The all too familiar yet unwelcome smell of blood allowed him to understand who it was without having to look up. He already knew it was his captor.

-"so how are you doing today?" the man asked mockingly with absolutely no interest in finding out.

His prisoner simply looked up at him. It was like starring into a mirror. Their features were the same, the only difference being that one of them looked like he was dying while the other resembled the memory of what he once had been. A proud and respected demon.

Instantly the standing man changed into his own body. No longer was his hair sleek and silver but wavy and black. His golden eyes changing into a bloody red, cold and emotionless.

-"Naraku," the demon on the floor said "for how much longer will this go on?" he asked, his once vivid gold eyes now pale and restless.

Naraku stared down at him as a pleasure seeped through his body. His prisoner's suffering made him happy as he thought to himself

_this is nowhere near being over _

Aside from her dream Kagome had barely slept the night before, she had kept on tossing and turning, an action that had bothered poor Shippo.

However her mind never ceased thinking about everything that had happened. Her heart beating deep within her, so many new emotions had this meeting awoken within her that she did not know what to do.

In the morning there were dark circles under her eyes, her face was pale and her hair messy. She was not having a good day.

Inuyasha had gone missing again to god-knows-where. And Shippo was busy outside playing with one of the maid's kids. Kagome appreciated this opportunity and headed off to someplace she knew she'd feel calm.

She walked down a path that led to a flower garden, one of the many that her castle-like home contained, yet she liked this one best. She had grown acquainted with it the second day after arriving to her new house. It was filled with roses, daisies, carnations and forget-me-nots, along with dozens of wild flowers. She chose to sit amongst the latter ones instead of the other ones.

The sun lightly hit her face, her light green kimono felt cool as a soft breeze blew her dark hair around. Now that she felt relaxed she began to wonder about what she would do. Questions like:

_what if he comes back?_

_What if Inuyasha finds out?_ And

_why do bad things always happen to me?_

Kept crossing her mind along with thoughts like:

_so what if he finds out! It's not like he cares._

_He was supposed to be dead...what happened?_

She closed her almond eyes tightly, her head hurt from too many problems.

She still loved him, she was sure of that, or was she afraid? In any case she was married now, she couldn't be with him anymore it wouldn't be right. She made a promise and she was going to keep it!

_...but what about the promises I made to Kouga?_

She thought again. She slumped on the ground, once more feeling frustrated. She lay down and stared at the clouds trying to see what shapes they formed.

At least that was an easier task 

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch, resting from doing absolutely no work. He felt bored and anxious for doing something exciting to happen. He wanted to do something...anything! He was desperate.

He stood up on the tree branch and stretched his body. He paced, and hit the tree with his fist. He began running, his demonic speed allowing him to cover the forest's ground faster than a human.

All that running led him down a path and in a matter of seconds he'd found a garden full of what he thought were all stupid flowers. He had also found his wife, there was no need to see her, he could smell her, her scent had become familiar to his nose.

He walked to where she was lying with her eyes closed, probably asleep. He stood in front of her, blocking the sun from her face which almost instantly woke her up.

As she opened her eyes, the sun glared down at her, making her squint. She noticed someone in front of her, and half-afraid-half-conscious said:

-"Kouga?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, an action she did not seem to notice because she was beginning to fall asleep again. He sat down next to her and answered her

-"no, it's not your boyfriend, it's your husband" with a grin

These words quickly awoke Kagome, making her sit up. Her eyes wide open.

-"ahh...uhh...um..." were as intelligent as her words were going to get

Inuyasha began laughing, a motion which surprised Kagome and in matter of seconds angered her

-"what are you laughing at!" she yelled more than asked

Inuyasha stopped laughing a few moments later, a grin still painted on his face "you should've seen your face!" he managed to say, a few more laughs escaping his mouth

She glared at him angrily.

-"I don't see what's so funny" she said while crossing her arms

He breathed in and asked her mockingly

-"so who is this Kouga?"

The question took her for surprise but she quickly answered "apparently you already know"

-"how could I not? You both were speaking so loudly last night" he answered her

-"loudly? It was barely above a whisper!" she said feeling annoyed

-"yeah, well, I have good hearing"

He lay down on the grass and stared at the sky, his arms behind his head. After a moment of quiet he looked at Kagome and began speaking again.

-"He seems a bit dramatic to me"

Kagome who had been frittering a leave stared at him in surprise at such a statement.

-"he..he's not dramatic, he's just a little intense sometimes" she stared away, looking down at the ground.

Inuyasha took his eyes away from her and answered.

-"keh, that's not the important thing right now. I don't want to smell him anywhere near you again, it doesn't look good" he sat up and looked at her straight in the eyes "if he comes anywhere near you again I'll get rid of him myself, I wouldn't want people thinking I share my wife with someone else"

-"we don't even share the same bed" Kagome said before she knew what she was doing

Inuyasha suddenly smiled and stood up "that can change".

That's the end for this chapter. Do NOT get any wrong ideas by what Inu just said, it only means they'll share the same bed. It will get good starting next chapter. Expect an update the week after Christmas for I have exams all this week. Also, pray for me to pass them, please. Anyway, please review, it will be very well appreciated. Merry Chrsitmas, Happy Hanukkah, and whatever other religion is out there, happy holidays!

Evanangel


	10. 24 Hours and 7 Days a Week

Hello guys! Happy 2006!

Chapter 10:

Kagome stared at his back as he walked away.

_crap _she thought

She got up and quickly ran after Inuyasha hoping to change his mind over whatever he had meant and cursing herself at the same time for saying what she said.

-"wait!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Inuyasha -looking annoyed- turned around and bluntly asked her

-"what?"

Kagome stopped next to him and spoke rapidly.

-"you didn't mean what you said, did you?"

-"what did I say?" he asked, hoping it would annoy her and fulfilling its purpose.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed closer as she reprimanded him

-"don't play games with me, you know what you said!"

-"yeah, so?" he asked her while simultaneously placing a smirk on his face

Kagome's expression changed to one of frustration.

-"so then what did you mean by that comment _exactly_?" she asked him

He looked at her and answered "you'll see..." with a smug face

Kagome crossed her arms, no longer in the mood to fight with him when she knew he would only counteract any of her comments in a way that would annoy her.

But at least she was learning something new about her hubby- he liked to play games.

As she walked on further by his side he started to wonder when she was going to stop following him. When they reached a crossroads, one which led to their house and the other towards the forest he expected her to part with him and go the other way but instead she kept on following him. He turned back to her and before he could speak she said

-"what?"

-" 'what?' " he said re-stating her question "we passed the road that led to the house five minutes ago, why the hell are you still following me?"

-"you said we were spending the day together" she answered him with an angelic face.

-"I never said that!" he answered back

Kagome put her hands on her waist and said "frustrated?" as she arched her eyebrow.

He blinked back at her

She smiled and said "you said 'that could change'(AN: I know that's not what he actually said but I prefer this better). By that I assume we are supposed to sleep together now, and if we have to sleep together then we should also spend our days together...after all we swore to on the day of our wedding...remember?"

-"well I didn't mean it like tha-" he was cut off by his young wife's voice

-"we will spend every waking moment together from this moment on, I will follow you. And I assume you'll have to follow me every once in a while too, considering you're a dog and all" she let a laugh escape her mouth after saying that and then quickly walked to his side before he said anything "are we going?"

Inuyasha, being the person that he is decided to play her game.

**After all**- he thought- **we'll be sick of each other by the end of the day**

Not long after their talk Inuyasha found a tree he felt was comfortable enough for him to sleep in. Ignoring Kagome he climbed up (or more like jumped) to a strong looking branch, lay down, and closed his eyes.

Kagome watched him from the bottom of the tree. She looked up at him, one hand blocking the sun from her eyes and shouted at him so he would hear her.

-"is that all you do?"

Inuyasha opened one eye and closed it again "what do you mean?" he shouted back

She looked around at the trees surrounding them and then yelled back at him "you just sleep...is this what you go off to do everyday?"

Inuyasha opened both his eyes now and sat up. He looked down at her from the top of the tree.

-"what did you think I was doing" he asked her, a little annoyed

-"something productive that's for sure" she answered back

This time Inuyasha jumped down to where she was. Kagome -a little surprised by the action- fell back and landed on her butt.

She made an "uff" sound and quickly put her hand on her butt.

- "now look what you did" she said to him

-"and I suppose that was my fault?" he answered and extended his hand for her to use

She looked at it and put her hand in his as he lifted her from the ground.

Feeling embarrassed now that she was standing so close to him she looked everywhere except his face...or his golden eyes.

He let go of her hand, which he had been holding and said "come on" and grabbed her by the waist. An action that shocked Kagome out of her previous emotion. He lifted her and jumped up to the branch he'd been resting on before.

Once there he let go of her waist and they both sat down keeping a distance of one foot away from each other.

-"It's not that I don't do anything, it's just that... there's nothing to do" he said after a moment of silence

She looked at him and replied "what are you talking about? There's lots of things you can do around here"

-"no there aren't" his eyes turned in her direction and their eyes met "you forget, I'm a demon"

Kagome flinched for a second and said "wha...what difference does that make?"

-"It makes a huge difference, there aren't that many demons around here, at least none like the ones that you're used to seeing. The nobles and rich kind. The only ones you'll find in here are the murderous and violent kind...uncivilized I guess you could say," He answered "most of the villagers in here are afraid of them and me because I _am _one of them"

There was a short pause between them and Kagome thought she would clear the tension in the atmosphere

-"I suppose that makes you feel good, right?" Kagome said jokingly "being feared and all"

Inuyasha noticed this effort and replied "of course, I just suggest you don't go outside too much"

-"why?" she asked

-"Well I seriously doubt they like you, considering and all that you're a human married to a demon...to them you're a traitor" he said smiling

For a second Kagome felt worried but quickly answered "well, I'm not afraid, considering I'm gonna be with you 24/7 and if any of them attack me you'll just _have _to protect me"

"Is that so- " he stopped speaking suddenly. His expression changed quickly and his face got serious.

-"what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

His eyes began to search for something. His ears also turning in every direction until they found what they were looking for. His face then looked in one direction sternly.

He slowly stood up on the tree branch and grabbed Kagome's wrist with his hand, pulling her up and closer to him.

-"what's wrong? what is it Inuyasha?" she asked feeling afraid and looking around at the trees like he had been doing.

-"remember the murderous and violent demons I told you about?" he asked her without looking at her

-"ye...yeah" she said getting closer to him and holding on tighter to his arm

-"they're here"

A loud sound unanticipatedly came from the bushes, a black figure moved quickly around them.

Kagome tried following it with her eyes but it was very quick in movement.

Suddenly the sound of something breaking reached their ears and Kagome screamed as the tree branch they had been standing on suddenly broke and they began falling.

The end for this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews (especially you pr3tty iin piink, you're review inspired me). Please review this chapter guys, I hope you liked it! By the way stay tunned for a possible update in Waking Dream, I'm giving that story a second try.

Evanangel


	11. The demon within

It's been almost a year since I last updated. I have no excuse except I truly lost interest in writing Inuyasha fics for a very long time. I seriously doubt anyone will want to read what I've got now but here it is anyway. And to those who do review thank you very much (and please call me names if you want, I deserve them...um don't go overboard though). And to those who don't I definitely understand why.

By the way, in this story there is a reason why I refer to Inuyasha as a demon. Eventually I will reveal the reason why later on in the story.

Ch.11: My Life is a Lie

Before colliding with the ground Inuyasha managed to catch Kagome in his arms. For a minute the young woman held on to her husband's neck feeling disoriented until the said character shook her back into reality:

-"stop daydreaming stupid!" he bluntly shouted at her

Kagome came back to her senses only to notice that they were all alone like before. Try as she might she couldn't see the mysterious beast that had attacked them

"Inuyasha we better go fast. Let's get out! Come on!" she said yanking his arm in the direction they had come from earlier.

But the demon would not budge and instead pulled her towards him until she was facing his back

"We're not alone" he said quietly to her. His eyes moving in every direction possible.

Kagome also tried to look around them, scared of whatever may be attacking them. However, minutes went by and nothing happened, soon enough she relaxed and asked Inuyasha if they could leave again.

"Stupid can't you see!? We're freaking surrounded by demons!" he yelled at her

"What!? Then how come they haven't attacked us yet?" she said defiantly

"The hell should I know"

"I'm getting bored of this situation, somebody needs to make a mo-" her sentence was suddenly cut off by a demon's attack and Kagome wished she had kept her mouth shut.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut!_

The creature that had attacked them resembled an oversized lizard with two heads and large bull horns attached to his back. It stuck out it's tongue in the direction of Kagome, obviously with the aim to kill her.

"I...Inuyashaaa..." Kagome stuttered but the young demon was already on the move

"You ugly bastard!" he shouted while swinging the claw-like nails of his right hand towards the two headed demon. However, like any other lizard, the two headed demon had great speed and managed to avoid Inuyasha's attack. Before long the demon had managed to get across to Kagome and was quickly running towards her with an open mouth that revealed two sets of fangs, one after the other.

Just as he was reaching her a wolf appeared out of nowhere and attacked the two headed beast, then many other wolfs arrived and began attacking the demon. Before Kagome knew it the beast had been chewed up and swallowed by these unexpected heroes.

Just a few feet in front of her Inuyasha stood motionless and just as amazed by the sudden rescuing.

"You useless mutt, I knew you wouldn't be able to protect my Kagome" a familiar voice came from behind the said girl.

In no time Kouga, appeared beside her. However, instead of wearing his soldier's uniform he appeared to have reverted to his old rural style of clothing. Kagome, didn't know what to feel or do with this sudden arrival, but if there was one thing she was certain of was that his appearance could only lead to more trouble...

"Not like I wanted to fuck face" Inuyasha answered back angrily

_This is not good..._

"Hm, fine" Kouga answered coolly "if you don't need her then I'll take her with me" at the same time he grabbed Kagome's wrist and began to move her in the opposite direction when Inuyasha appeared five inches from his face.

"Just where do you thing you're taking her?" he asked roughly while also grabbing Kagome's other wrist and pulling her towards him.

Now, you may be thinking, 'why isn't Kagome doing anything?' but to every question there is an answer (sometimes) and Kagome was a little to intrigued at what the outcome of the situation might be to do anything to resolve it.

"Listen dog shit, Kagome is my woman and was long before you ever knew her!" Kouga answered and pulled Kagome once again to his side.

"Like that matters to me, I don't care if you two are in love or not but I will not have my wife abandon me for some inbred wolf"

"What!..the hell!" Kouga then abandoned Kagome's wrist in order to use that arm to punch Inuyasha with but missed since the young dog demon had quickly averted the blow and whisked away Kagome at the same time

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, really to loose one's temper so easily..." Inuyasha remarked arrogantly

_this is beginning to get a little out of hand _Kagome though to herself

"Inuyasha!" she said while releasing his hold of her wrist "listen Kouga, this won't end very well for any of us if you guys keep insulting each other, it's better if we just...go our own ways"

"As always my dear Kagome you are right" Kouga quickly answered "this wouldn't be the proper way to get you back" and without another word the wolf demon had disappeared as soon as he'd appeared.

"The hell? Where the fuck did he go?"Inuyasha asked almost shocked at the wolf's sudden departure

"He does that" was all Kagome could answer

"Keh, whatever. Let's go wench!" he said to her as he began to move forward in the direction of their house.

However, he quickly realized that she wasn't following behind him and turned around "what's keeping you?" he asked impatiently.

"You are Inuyasha. Maybe I should've just gone with him. You treat me like crap and we don't even like each other so why should we stay together?" she asked him angrily

"Simple. Because we have to." He looked at the sky and noticed the setting sun.

Then he walked towards her and Kagome took a step back but Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing you idiot!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

But Inuyasha said nothing and began to run in the direction of the house.

"what...are...you...doing!" she managed to yell even though her body was being swung up and down by his running.

"Moving as fast as I can!" he answered

"...Why...?" she struggled to ask

But an answer didn't seem necessary to Inuyasha because he didn't respond to her question and instead moved so quickly that in a moment's time they were back at the house and he quickly put Kagome on the ground but kept on going inside at fast speed until Kagome heard the slamming of a door.

Kagome got up and decided to walk towards the room she'd heard the slamming come from. She approached it to open it but was quickly rebuked by Inuyasha

"DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" he shouted from the inside

The sound of his voice appeared so menacing to Kagome that she ran away from the door and shut herself inside their room. Sat herself on the bed and looked at the wall in front of her. Closed her eyes and fell back on the mattress.

_What a day..._

The hours passed and the moon was full outside. The crickets were chirping their loudest on that night and there appeared to be 350, no 353 stars in the sky...maybe more...less?

These things Kagome knew because no matter how many times she closed her eyes, and no matter how many times she counted up to one thousand sheep she just wouldn't fall asleep. She was both curious and worried for her demon husband. At certain periods in the night she had heard noises coming from the room she had so quickly run from and wondered what could be happening inside.

_I can't just stay here and do nothing!_

She thought to herself. She then determinedly got up from the bead and began to walk towards the room, this time ready to come inside. Once in front of it she hesitated through fear of what might happen. But since she heard no sounds of warning or threats coming from inside she put her hand on the sliding door and opened it.

Inside, there was only darkness with the exception of a small light that appeared to be coming from a minuscule window in the back of the room. Kagome walked inside, staring at the almost complete darkness. She didn't see Inuyasha but then again she couldn't see her own feet once she was engulfed in the darkness.

"_What are you doing here?" _a rough voice asked from behind her

Kagome turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring at her. Scared, she began to move towards a corner the corner in the room where the small light came from.

"_I thought I told you to STAY AWAY!" _ The rough voice spoke again

Kagome opened her eyes in shock as she realized who it was exactly that was standing in front of her...

"I..nu..yasha?"

The end for now. Just so you know the reason why Inu smelled many demons surrounding them will be explained next time. If you find any faults in my writing point them out, I did not re-read the chapter after finishing it. And if there are any other faults concerning stuff that was mentioned in the story before then tell me. I may have a reason or I may have jus forgotten what happened. Please review and Thank you!


	12. The demon within part II

I have returned! In a very short time too. Well, I wanted to say some things but I've forgotten half of them. One of them is that I expected or more like wished for more than two reviews but I am very thankful for my two reviewers. Superstitious, and pinkyluv, thanks a lot guys!

Also (and lastly) here's the closest thing I have to a homepage. I would really love to make some friends from this website through there: please, don't be shy and talk to me.

Ch.12: My Life is a Lie

The now cornered Kagome stared in horror at the red orb's that were her husband's eyes.

He moved closer to her and grabbed her arms, slowly digging his enlarged claws into her thin arms, drawing crimson blood out.

"Inuyasha, that hurts!" she said in pain

The way he was holding her and the position she was in against the wall made it impossible for her to escape.

"_I told you to stay away_!" he repeated with a raspy and menacing voice

"I'm sorry… I didn't know" she pleaded.

His grip got tighter as he dug his claws further into her flesh.

Kagome's feet began to slip towards the floor but not without dragging him with her since apparently he had been using her as a support to stand up.

Once on the floor his grip loosened and she began to squirm away from his hold, causing her to fall completely unto the ground. Inuyasha's blood stained claws glimmered in the light reflected by the moon. He sat on both knees with his head staring at the floor. Kagome managed to see that Inuyasha had removed his shirt, revealing his toned torso and a tattoo that appeared on his back that due to the darkness the young woman couldn't identify.

His silver hair covered his face and for a moment he remained in that position.

He was trembling and Kagome realized that he was trying to control his body. She saw as his nails dug into the floor, scratching it.

Not knowing what to do Kagome thought she should just runaway, at least that's what her body and mind were telling her.

She began to slip away from him, dragging her body slowly away so as to not attract his unwanted attention towards her. When he began to move again she stopped in fear that he would attack her once more.

But instead he brought his head towards the floor, laying it there. He then wrapped his hands around it as though trying to hide his shame.

Kagome knew she should've run away, that this was perhaps her best opportunity to do so…but her heart stopped her. Slowly she used her bleeding arms to pull herself up and remained staring at Inuyasha before moving towards him.

Once she was standing beside his cradled body she kneeled next to him. Cautiously she lifted her arm and placed her hand on his. She moved closer towards him and with her other hand she moved his head closer towards her.

She embraced him, laying her head gently on top of his.

Inuyasha, I don't understand why this is happening to you…Inuyasha I don't know who you are, but I'm willing to learn…Inuyasha…I promise I will stand beside you…

In her head Kagome knew that she had just met a side of Inuyasha that he had never intended to how her or the world. She knew that by approaching him now she had sworn secrecy, and to this promise Kagome would remain loyal to.

Inuyasha began to move and with his right hand grabbed the skirt of her night dress. As if in pain he closed his hand into a fist and clutched unto it for the remainder of the night.

At dawn, when the first light of morning appeared in the little window of the room Kagome opened her eyes. She wasn't sure when or how she'd fallen asleep after what had happened the night before and it didn't really matter.

By this time Inuyasha was no longer beside her. In fact, he was no longer in the room. Kagome looked around the small dormitory and noticed Inuyasha's ripped shirt on the floor not too far from her. She also noticed some splatters of blood lying beside it as well as on it.

She slowly began to stand up although the pain in her arms was still sensitive. The blood that had been dripping from them had now ceased flowing and had dried on her skin.

Once she was on her feet she began to walk slowly towards the door. But before she left it she picked up her husband's stained shirt and took it with her. She then walked towards her room. Once there, she moved towards the far side of it where there was a small pot with water.

With the aide of a small towel Kagome proceeded to dip it into the water and carefully began to remove the dried blood. A task that proved to be difficult as well as painful.

Once done, her tired brown eyes searched around the room. Everything appeared the same as before she had left.

Guess Inuyasha hasn't been here… 

Kagome walked outside so that the morning sun could warm her. A gentle breeze was blowing the dewed flowers around as well as Kagome's long raven hair. It flowed around her face, creating a motion that somehow refreshed Kagome.

Kagome stretched her stiff body and walked around the small garden.

_Where could Inuyasha be?_ She thought to herself

After a few moments slipped by Kagome walked towards a tree in the yard and leaned against it, staring off into the morning sky.

From a distance, the young demon watched her with his now golden eyes. Inuyasha sat perched on a tree branch he'd found only moments before Kagome had appeared in the garden. He then switched his attention to the same sky Kagome was staring at but it wasn't long before he returned his attention to her.

**Now she knows…a part of my secret**

Inuyasha remained watching her. He watched as her hair flowed around her calm face. Even after what she had seen the night before, Kagome kept a peace within her. A peace which Inuyasha felt just from watching her. And he watched her until she finally went back inside the house and he could see her no longer.

Well, it feels like I wrote a lot but it doesn't appear to be so. I would write more but I don't think that I should. If I keep going with the rest of the day then I'll ruin the importance of the night. I will try to update as soon as possible but tomorrow will be a very busy day considering I have to buy my mom, and bro's presents for Christmas (I'm making my dad's) and also go to my friend's little sister's birthday party. Life gets harder by the minute but even so I'll try to have an update as soon as possible. Oh, and pleeeease REVIEW, preeetty please!!!

PS: I had been discouraged with Inuyasha for a long time now (due to its inconclusive ending) but about a week or so ago I read on Wikipedia that a new Inuyasha series was going to start in Japan on 2007. I hope it's true, cause if it is then I am very excited!

Till next time,

Evanangel


End file.
